finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Agart
Agart is a town in Final Fantasy IV. It is located on an island south of Baron, and it is the home of the descendents of Dwarves from the Underworld. The town contains a well and an observatory in which Corio studies The Moon. Story ''Final Fantasy IV Cecil, Kain, Rosa, Yang, and Cid visit the well in the center of the town and throw in the Magma Rock (Key of Magma in the SNES version) to open the way to the Underworld. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Agart as well as the Agart Mine is seen on the overworld map when the Falcon dives into the hole to reach the underworld. Unfortunately, the party cannot explore both of these locations. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Rydia and Luca land near Agart when their airship malfunctions, and must travel into the Agart Mines to obtain an Agartite, as well as Mythril Springs, Bolts, and Nuts to repair the airship. Later in the game the town is overrun with monsters, and Rydia and Luca return to Agart with Edge and the Man in Black. They find the Mysterious Girl. who summons Titan to attack them. Initially, Titan uses Gaia's Wrath, dumping the party in an underground cavern under Agart. Once the party has rescued Porom in Mysidia, she will appear during the fight to cast Float on the party and stop Titan's quakes from harming them, allowing them to return Titan to his senses and regain his power for Rydia. Treasure ''Final Fantasy IV *Hi-Potion ''Final Fantasy IV Advance'' *Antarctic Wind ''The After Years'' Rydia's Tale *Potion The Crystals In Town *Gaia Drum *Small Tail Underground *Decoy *Diamond Armlet *Ogrekiller *Golden Apple Shops ''Final Fantasy IV'' | valign="top" width="50%"| |} ''The After Years'' | valign="top" width="33%"| | valign="top" width="33%"| |} Locations Observatory The observatory is the first building to the left. It houses the giant telescope in which Corio studies the Twin Moons. The player can look into it as well. Well It is the first structure found if the player goes straight from the entrance. During the first visit, the player must select the Magma Key from the inventory to open the way to the Underworld. Empty House An empty house is found north of the village well. Namingway can be found inside it if the player has obtained the music box in Troia. He demands the very rare Rainbow Pudding. Enemy formations ''Final Fantasy IV Outside *Rukh, Fledgling Rukh x3 *Rukh, Fledgling Rukh x2 *Ironback x2, Black Lizard x2 *Black Lizard x2, Flamehound x2 *Mors x3 *Mors x4 Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Rydia's Tale *Basilisk, Goblin x3 *Bomb x2, Gray Bomb x2 *Bomb x3 *Domovoi x3, Gatlinghog x3 *Gargoyle x2 *Leshy x2 *Tiny Mage x4 *Yellow Jelly x4 The Crystals Music The background music that plays in Agart is ''Final Fantasy IV's "Town Theme". In The After Years, when the blue planet invaded in chaos by the True Moon in The Crystals chapter, the track "Castle Damcyan" is played instead. Gallery de:Agart Category:Final Fantasy IV Locations Category:Towns